The present invention relates to a wireless communication apparatus, a wireless communication system and a data processing method of the wireless communication apparatus.
An intercom system is known as intra-office audio communication equipment, which is not connected to a public telephone network. The intercom system facilitates a business process in various situations that use hands-free interactive communication.
JP-A-2012-124546 describes a wireless communication system, as an intercom system, which includes a master device and a plurality of slave devices, wherein a transmitting side of a slave device and a receiving side of a slave device wirelessly communicate with each other via the master device. In this wireless communication system, communication by some of the plurality of slave devices is prioritized. The rest of the plurality of slave devices, however, can still perform communication even though communication by some of the plurality of slave devices is prioritized.
JP-A-2013-137755 discloses an order receiving system which starts to prepare a product or a service to be provided to customers according to prescribed timing.
WO 2011/102141 discloses a system which includes a plurality of order receiving devices and an audio communication control device which communicates with each of the plurality of order receiving devices. In this system, an order receiving device notifies the audio communication control device of an event occurrence. The audio communication control device notified of the event occurrence sends a notice of the event occurrence to a certain order receiving device that is selected from the plurality of order receiving devices in advance.
However, in the intercom system of JP-A-2012-124546, JP-A-2012-124546, and WO 2011/102141, it was difficult to confirm a content of past conversation that took place among a plurality of wireless slave devices of the intercom system.